


Masarap

by chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assumptions, College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tagalog, bestfriends kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: Nalasing na, nagka-aminan na't lahat pero bakit kinabukasan, parang wala lang lahat para kay Jongin?Kaya naman makipagsabayan ni Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Masarap

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome po ito kahit na ganyan ang title haha :( to the prompter, i hope you'll like it and sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa exo at sa lahat ng ships natin, sana maenjoy niyo ito.  
> Sana din matuwa kayo sa tulong nito ngayong nasa gitna tayo ng pandemya; magbigay man lang ito ng ngiti sa inyo. ingat tayong lahat!
> 
> non-betaed and not checked so sorry for misspellings and typos D:

Ang aga-aga pa lang, natakbo na agad si Kyungsoo sa pagkalawak nilang unibersidad habang sapo ang laptop bag nito.

Wala siyang pakialam kung ang gulo na ng buhok niya, pawisan na siya, halos maalis na ang bag niya sa balikat niya, at makaapak siya ng tae. Pagkarinig niya ng boses ni Jongin na paiyak na sa telepono pagkagising niya, nagmadali agad siyang magbihis at para puntahan ang best-friend. 

Tanaw na ni Kyungsoo ang table sa cafeteria nila kung saan nakaub-ob ang ulo ng binata. Halos hapuin siya dun, hindi naman kasi siya sporty, pero dahan-dahan parin niyang ibinaba ang mga gamit upang i-console si Jongin sa kung ano mang problema nito kung bakit ito nagd-drama nang pagkaaga-aga. 

"Jongin..." Inuga ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso nito pagkaupo niya sa harap nito. Halos mamadurog ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang iangat ni Jongin ang mukha niya, kita ang lungkot sa mga mata nito. "Soo..."

"Bakit? Ano bang nangyari?"

"Soo.."

"Bakit nga?" Parang tanga naman si Jongin, hindi agad sabihin.

"Soo..."

Naiinis na si Kyungsoo kaya't tiningnan na lang niya ito nang seryoso. "Hindi mo sasabihin o aalis ako—"

"Binded na ang thesis ko."

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo kasi  _ ano?! _

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa ngayon ay nakangiting Jongin. Ga-graduate on time si gago...

"Hayop ka!" Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang ilong nung isa, gigil, kasi naman nagmadali siya pumunta dito, halos hapuin siya dahil akala niya kung ano na nangyari sa kaibigan tapos? Nag-alala siya para sa wala! Hindi naman sa  _ ungrateful _ siya na good news naman pala pero nakaka-stress parin kung tutuusin.

Nakanguso naman si Jongin habang hinahaplos ang namumulang ilong, "Ito naman, binibiro lang kita e, ililibre naman kita kaya ako tumawag..."

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan pero hindi din niya mapagilan na mapangiti dahil sa achievement nito. 

Ang galing talaga ni Jongin.

Siguro naka-diaper pa lang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ay magkaibigan na ang mga ito. Hindi naman imposible since magkatapat ang bahay ng mga Kim at Doh sa kanilang subdivision sa probinsya. 

Madalas ipahabilin si Jongin sa mga Doh noong bata pa sila. Parehong mga doctor na walang oras sa kanilang nag-iisang anak ang mga Kim. Kahit maghanap ng katulong para sa bata ay hindi nila mapagtuunan ng pansin kaya't laking pasasalamat nila nang nag-volunteer na ang mama ni Kyungsoo na sa kanila na muna ang munting si Jongin tuwing wala ang mag-asawang Kim. Wala namang kaso sa mama ni Kyungsoo; mainam na rin at may kalaro ito bukod sa mga kuya niya.

Nag-simula ang pagkakaibigan nila sa tapat ng TV na nagpapalabas ng Sesame Street.

Magkaklase sila sa elementary dahil doon lang din naman sila pumasok sa malapit na school, magkaklse rin nung high school dahil ginaya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na pumasok sa local national high school kahit na kaya naman nito mag-aral sa private school, at swerte sila na pareho silang pumasa sa inaasam na university. Sabay pa nilang binuksan ang envelope na naglalaman ng resuta ng admission test ng unibersidad, dumating ito sa kanila ilang araw bago ang mga birthday nila. Nung nalaman nilang nakapasa sila pareho, tuwang-tuwa ang magkaibigan dahil magkasama sila kahit na magkaiba ng kurso.

Accountancy ang kurso ni Kyungsoo dahil yun ang gustong kurso ng tatay niya para sa kanya, Electronics Engineering naman ang kay Jongin. Parehas limang taon... kung gagalingan nila.

Walang duda kay Jongin, kaya talaga nito dahil ang tali-talino nya, pero si Kyungsoo ay kinakabahan.

Pagka-graduate ng high school, niregaluhan si Jongin ng mga magulang ng condo malapit sa university na papasukan nila. Paanong hindi kung Salutatorian naman si Jongin nung grumaduate? Kayang-kaya nila ibigay sa anak ang kahit ano, maliban sa oras. Noong nalaman ito ni Jongin, determinado itong isama na lang sa condo  _ niya _ yung isa. Para na rin makatipid sila Kyungsoo, diba? Gusto din ni Kyungsoo yung idea, ngunit ayaw ng tatay niya. 

Nakakahiya sa mga Kim kahit ano pang sabihin ni Jongin, at ayaw talaga ng tatay ni Kyungsoo dahil... ayaw lang niya.

Kalaunan ay nag-board na lang din si Kyungsoo sa isang dorm na approved ng university. Maganda ang facilities at ito din ang pinili ni Kyungsoo na dorm kasi medyo malapit lang sa condo ni Jongin, pero syempre hindi niya yun sinabi sa mga kapatid at magulang niya na isang sa mga dahin kung bakit gusto niya roon. Bunsong anak si Kyungsoo ng pamilya Doh kaya't sobrang alaga ng mga magulang at kuya nito dito. Lalo na ang kuya Minseok niya, _ nako _ . Kahit naman hindi niya sabihin ay parang laging bantay niya silang dalawa ni Jongin kapag nabisita ito sa kanila.

Kahit na magkaiba ng kurso sila Jongin at Kyungsoo, hindi ito gaano naging hadlang sa pagkikita ng dalawa halos araw-araw. Syempre, madali pa naman nung 1st year college. Pagdaan ng mga taon, nadami ang responsibilidad at mga dapat gawin nila kaya't ang dating gawing sabay pag-dinner ay minsan nagiging weekly na lang. Nagkaroon sila ng different circle of friends. Gayon pa man, hindi nababawasan ang puwang nila sa isa't isa. 

Hindi parin nababawasan ang pag-mamahal ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin.

Second year college ata noong napantanto niyang higit pa sa kaibigan ang tingin niya kay Jongin.

Iniiyakan ni Kyungsoo ang Financial Accounting sa condo ni Jongin noong malapit na ang finals ng second sem nang bigla siyang niyakap ng kaibigan at hinaplos ang likod. "Bakit mo ba pinipilit ang hindi mo naman gusto?" ani Jongin. Tuloy ang haplos at nababawasan na ang hikbi ni Kyungsoo. 

Noong oras na yun, gumaan ang pakiramdam niya.

Hindi pa niya alam kung bakit, pero niyakap niya ito pabalik. Walang imik, walang sabi. Sa huli, sinabi nito sa kanya na tutulungan niya ito magsabi sa tatay niya na hindi niya gusto yung kursong yun, na Culinary talaga ang nasa puso ni Kyungsoo, at hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo paano ito nalaman nung isa dahil hindi naman niya ito nababanggit pa kahit kanino. Siguro nakita ni Jongin ang pagtataka sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo kaya't napangiti ito, nasa pisngi ni Kyungsoo ang kamay, sabay sabing "Kahit naman hindi mo sabihin."

Noong pagkakataong yun, doon may napagtanto si Kyungsoo.

Tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas simula noon. 

Nag-shift nga ng degree program si Kyungsoo at hanggang ngayon hindi nito alam paano nakumbinsi ng kaibigan ang istriktong ama na payagan ito mag-shift. Third year college pa lang si Kyungsoo dahil maunti lang ang na-credit na general subjects niya dahil ang layo naman ng field niya noong una, pero at least ngayon masaya siya kahit late sya. Si Jongin syempre, fifth year college na at never na- _irregular_ , which is hindi naman kataka-taka. Kapag tinatanong ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba pinag-aaralan nito sa kurso ay _Ohm's Law_ _lang_ ang lagi nitong sagot. Minsan nagp-practice magluto si Kyungsoo sa condo ni Jongin (dahil walang silang kusina sa dorm) habang si Jongin naman ay nagp-program ng kanyang Raspberry Pi ( _Jongin, akala ko may dala kang literal na pie!_ ) at nagpapa-ilaw ng LED sa isang tabi. 

May kani-kanila silang mundo, pero ramdam niya lagi na nasa tabi lang niya si Jongin, literally or figuratively, at hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na nahuhulog na siya nang sobra.

Habang tinititigan niya si Jongin na tahimik na tumitikim ng kanyang imbentong recipe, napantanto ni Kyungsoo na gusto niya  _ ito _ ; ang laging si Jongin ang unang titikim ng kanyang gawa at ang makita ang malapad na ngiti ni Jongin kapag nagsasabi ito ng feedback tungkol sa niluto niya.

Ngunit sa ilalim ng pagkahaling sa ngiti nung isa ay ang takot na paano kapag nalaman ni Jongin, magbago ang lahat?

Kaya si Kyungsoo ay hanggang gawa na lang, walang salita. Ang nasa isip kasi niya ay mas okay na yung meron kesa wala.

At least kaibigan niya si Jongin at nasa tabi niya ito, yun ang mahalaga.

"Punta ka mamaya kina Dae?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang naka-tutok sa laptop. Naghahanap siya ang magandang pag-OJThan. Syempre if gusto niya ng mas magandang lugar for training, dapat maganda din ang kanyang resume. Kaya heto din siya, todo edit ng resume na hindi niya alam ang ilalagay.

"Oo naman, inum na inum na ako," sagot ni Jongin habang nage-ML sa tapat nito. As usual, nasa study area sila. Vancant nila pareho. Dalawa lang naman yan e; nasa condo ni Jongin o nasa study area.

Napangiwi si Kyungsoo kahit hindi inaalis ang mata sa screen ng laptop. Kapag may birthday-an, sigurado may inuman. "May quiz ako bukas ng 7:30."

Napa- _ yes _ naman si Jongin, nanalo ata sa laro, "Edi wag ka uminom? Kumain ka lang ng spaghetti at pansit. Baka may yema cake din. Pwede ka naman wag uminom."

_ Sus _ , ani Kyungsoo sa isip. Kelan ba siya naka-tanggi ng tagay mula kay Jongdae? Demonyo yun e. Pero baka naman mag-tampo ito... "Bahala na mamaya."

Mga ilang segundo din bago sumagot si Jongin—akala nga ni Kyungsoo hindi niya narinig yung sagot niya dahil sa ML—nang bigla itong umimik.

"Ako bahala sayo," habang nakatitig parin sa phone. Buti na lang at ganoon kasi hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin kapag nakita ni Jongin na namumula ang pisngi niya dahil lang dun. Nagkunwari siyang busy parin sa ginagawa, titig parin sa laptop, at sumagot ng, "Okay."

Same building lang ng condo sila Jongdae at Jongin. Actually, ito ang dahilan kaya nakilala nila ito. Si Jongdae yung shungang nagkalat sa lobby ng condo dahil pinilit buhatin ang 5 plastic bags ng groceries niya at naawa naman si Kyungsoo dito dahil literal na nagkalat talaga ito noong nabutas yung isang plastic bago sila sumakay sa elevator. Familiar na si Jongdae noong una kasi syempre, same university pero Information Systems ang degree program nito, gaya ng roommate ni Kyungsoo na si Sehun—

"'Di ko gusto yung shanghai," bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na may dalang paper plate. Napairap naman ni Kyungsoo sabay kuha nung isa sa plato ni Jongin. Nako... chararat nga. Mas madami pa yung wrapper kesa sa filling. Magkano kaya order ni Jongdae dito?

"Mas gusto ko yung luto mo, yung may cheese?" pahabol pa ni Jongin.

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo hindi makita sa mukha niya ang kilig habang nanguya at ibinalik yung shanghai na kinagatan niya sa plato ni Jongin. "Dapat kasi hindi mo dinamihan ang kuha."

Aangal na dapat si Jongin sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo nang may tumawag sa kanya na parang pang-sexbomb ang tono.

"Jongin~"

Akala ni Kyungsoo yung leche flan na handa lang ang  _ leche _ dito.

Ngiting-ngiti si Baekhyun na lumapit sa kanila at binigyan lang si Kyungsoo ng tipid na ngiti sabay lingkis sa best-friend niya. Nalimutan ni Kyungsoo na kaibigan nga pala ni Jongdae ito. Actually, halos half ng mga tao sa condo ni Jongdae ay hindi niya mga kilala in name basis pero sa mukha, karamihan ay familiar. 

"Tara dun, may beer pong," sabi ni Baekhyun na halos idait na ang mukha sa braso ni Jongin. Hindi naman masisisi ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun... pero  _ sana all _ . Napa-singhal na lang si Kyungsoo at nagpa-alam sa kaibigan. "Kukuha lang ako ng yema cake," at umalis na nang hindi man lang inaantay yung isa sumagot.

Dapat yema cake ang lalantakan ni Kyungsoo pero naka-ilang tagay na ba siya ng mojito? Tangina ang sarap kasi at tangina din ni Jongdae talaga. 

"Hindi masarap yung shanghai," biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkatagay sa kaharap na birthday boy, at nagtawanan naman ang mga nakarinig sa gitna ng lakas ng patugtog ng 'club songs' playlist ni Jongdae sa Spotify. 

Nagt-truth or dare kasi sila. Nasa isang round table habang yung iba naman ay nagsasasayaw or nasa kwarto na ni Jongdae, kung anu-ano ang ginagawa. Natapat ang bote kay Kyungsoo. Sabi magsabi daw ng isang truth in general, edi yan. Umangal naman si Jongdae, "Luto ko yun, gago!"

"Kaya pala," sabay tawa ni Kyungsoo.  _ Shet _ , may tama na nga siya. Habang yung best-friend niya? Hindi niya alam kung nasaan.  _ Ako bahala sayo _ my ass. 

Tuloy lang sila sa laro nila na ang goal ata ay pulaan ang mga handa ni Jongdae na  _ surprisingly _ siya ang nagluto ng karamihan. Marami ang sumangayon na chararat ang shanghai at sa huli wala ding nagawa si Jongdae kundi tanggapin ang katotohanan. Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo babawi siya at bibigyan niya si Jongdae ng matinong shanghai with cheese next week, yung gusto ni Jongin.

Speaking of Jongin…

“Kyungsoo,” may kumalabit sa kanya after an hour siguro at nakita niyang si Chanyeol yun, nakakaklase niya lang sa isang subject dati. Tipsy lang naman si Kyungsoo so he can still manage. Tumayo siya upang harapin yung isa. “Hey… bakit?”

“You’re Jongin’s  _ boyfriend _ , diba?”

Muntikan nang mahulasan si Kyungsoo sa pinagsasasabi ni Chanyeol. “B-Bestfriend,” he corrects the other, and somehow it feels bitter on his tongue. Gawa ba ng alak? Tangina,  _ awan nga ba _ .

“Oh, sorry. Anyway, kasi si Jongin eh, nagkakalat na. He lives dito sa building na ito din mismo, diba?”

_ Fuck _ , of course, makulit na lasing si Jongin. Kyungsoo runs his hand on his face, “Marami na ba siyang nainom?”

Chanyeol chuckles and leads the way, “Actually maunti pa lang, kaso it seems like his tolerance is shit. Makes me wonder though kasi ang laki naman niyang tao…”

Kyungsoo doesn’t care whatever Chanyeol is saying after that kasi ang iniisip niya ay bakit naman naglasing si Jongin?  _ Hay _ , he hopes he didn’t embarrass himself habang wala siya. Nadun si Jongin sa sofa, may binubulong na kung ano na hindi naman nila maintindihan. God, how much did he drink? Ganun ba siya kauhaw sa alak like what he said kanina? He looks so wasted. 

“Nasan si Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo can’t help blurting out kasi syempre his filter is quite compromised na din dahil nakainom din naman siya.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa tanong pero sinagot parin ito, “He’s asleep sa kwarto ni Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo deems the information unnecessary afterwards kaya’t he attempts to bring Jongin up para dalhin sa condo nito kaso obviously, Jongin is heavier. Ngayon lang nainis si Kyungsoo sa bakit pa kasi kailangan ni Jongin magpaka-borta. Chanyeol intervenes in his failed attempts and offers to help bring Jongin to his unit after seeing Kyungsoo struggling. Buti na lang borta din si Chanyeol—not that Kyungsoo have seen his body—pero bakat kasi sa white tee ni Chanyeol.

After settling Jongin down sa sarili nitong kama sa unit nito, Kyungsoo says his gratitude sa binata at nangakong bibigyan din siya ng shanghai na may cheese next week and Chanyeol laughs, saying he’ll look forward to it, and bids his goodbye. Ang gwapo na at ang bait pa, ang swerte naman ng jowa ni Chanyeol kung sino man yun—

Kyungsoo panics and rushes to the bedroom nung may narinig itong lagabog. Putangina, si Jongin nasa sahig na pagkarating niya roon ang putangina ulit kasi naliyo siya nang slight dahil sa pagmamadali. “Bakit ba ang likot mo?” Inalalayan niya ito pabalik sa kama at akala ni Kyungsoo hindi sasagot si Jongin pero nagkakamali siya.

“Hmm…  _ wag mo ako iwan… _ ”

Natatawa naman si Kyungsoo kasi paano naman niya gagawin yun? Pikit parin ito pero sumagot na din siya. “Sus, baka naman kaya ko—”

Nabigla si Kungsoo nang bigla si Jongin nagmulat at tiningnan siya sa mata. 

“Hindi mo kaya?”

Hindi niya alam kung saan galing ang lakas ng loob niya para sumagot, siguro sa alak, at tumitig dito pabalik, “...Hindi ko kaya.”

Matagal bago nakaimik ulit si Jongin at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo matutunaw siya. Akmang babangon na siya sa kama nang pigilan siya nung isa. “Bakit hindi mo kaya?”

Hindi ba lasing si Jongin? Pero hindi n aito maisip ni Kyungsoo dahil yung utak niya puno lang ng mismong sandali na iyon. Siguro kung hulas siya ay  _ never _ siya ito masasabi pero wala e, may tama siya—ng alak at kay Jongin.

“Kasi mahal kita.”

Tumitig lang si Jongin sa kanya, mapungay ang mga mata, at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin bukod sa titigan lang din ito pabalik.

Hanggang sa siya na ang sumuko at pumikit, nakaramdam ng antok, hanggang sa sakupin na ang isipan niya ng tulog.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo paano niya natapos ang lintek na quiz na yun. 

Pagkarinig niya ng alarm niya kaninang umaga ay dali-dali siyang umalis sa unit ni Jongin para pumunta sa dorm nila. Tulog pa ang roommate nitong si Sehun kaya’t dahan-dahan ang kanyang kilos ngunit mabilis parin.

Siguro nasa item number three na siya nang biglang nagsibalikan sa isip niya ang mga alaala kagabi; hindi talaga niya alam paano pa niya natapos ang quiz na puno ang isip ng  _ umamin siya kay Jongin kagabi. _

Nakatanga lang siya sa may study area. Walang kumwestyon sa itsura niyang ganun dahil nasa isip ng mga blockmates niyang nadadaanan siya ay nahirapan din siya sa quiz pero sa loob-loob ni Kyungsoo ay gusto niyang sumigaw sa frustration dahil hindi niya alam kung paano haharapin si Jongin pagkatapos ng ginawa niya kagabi. Isip na isip siya kung ano ba ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin nang biglang tumunog ang phone niya.

_ From: Ji _

_ soo, nasan ka? _

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

Napagkasunduan ng mag-kaibigan na magkita sa pinakamalapit na Mcdo kasi wala pa daw almusal si Jongin at may isang oras pa siya bago ang first period nito for today; nag-crave daw kasi si Jongin sa chicken fillet ala king. Sa totoo lang, wala na para kay Kyungsoo ang lugar. Gusto niyang malaman ang reaksyon ng isa; kahit pa sa isawan sila mag-usap, basta malaman niya ang sagot ni Jongin. 

Base sa usap nila sa text, mukha namang hindi ilang si Jongin sa kanya kaya hindi niya mapigilang isipin na  _ baka naman mutual? _

Sana nga.

Nakita niya si Jongin sa isa sa mga table na nakatungo, halatang antok pa. Hesitant si Kyungsoo, iniisip niya kung paano dapat pakitunguhan si Jongin at i-open up ang nangyari kagabi pero mukhang namang natural lang sa isa ang lahat kaya tinapik niya ito, “Huy.”

“Hmm,” ani Jongin, nag-unat pagkakitang si Kyungsoo yun at syempre may kasamang ngiti. Sana hindi nito napansin na nag-iinit ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. 

“Umorder ka na?” Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tapat nito.

“Hindi pa. Sakit ng ulo ko,  _ shit _ ,” sabi ni Jongin. Ayan, hangover si tanga kasi ginawang tubig ang alak kagabi. Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo, may kinukuhang gamot sa loob ng bag, “Masyado mo kasing ginalingan kagabi e.”

Inabot nito ang gamot at nag-pasalamat naman si Jongin. Ganyan sila madalas; kaya hindi masisisi kung complacent si Jongin dahil alam niyang laging handa si Kyungsoo.

Ngayon lang ata hindi handa si Kyungsoo.

Dapat hindi siya nag-expect, pero habang nakain sila at palapit na ang first period ni Jongin, napagtanto ni Kyungsoo na parang wala lang ang lahat kay Jongin dahil mukhang  _ wala itong maalala _ . He tried prompting yung paghatid sa kanila ni Chanyeol pero nagulat ito dahil hindi niya daw alam.

Subukan ulit ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin.”

“Hmm?” Ani nito habang nakatitig sa phone. Ubos na ang ala king niya.

“Alala mo ba ang ginawa mo kagabi?”  _ O ang sinabi ko sayo? _

Itinigil ni Jongin ang pag-scroll at tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo dahil  _ hala, baka yan na _ … 

...pero wala.

“Ang alala ko lang ay tinagayan ako ni Baekhyun ng lambanog na violet,” sagot ni Jongin na nakangiwi pero mukhang tuwa parin. 

Siguro masaya nga siya kagabi habang wala si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya

“Bakit?” Tanong ni Jongin pabalik.

Pilit na ngumiti si Kyungsoo, “Wala lang.”

Hindi ‘wala lang’, kasi umasa talaga si Kyungsoo. Partly his fault kasi bakit sya aasa? Pero inevitable naman yung bagay na iyon, hindi lang talaga naisip ni Kyungsoo na may probability na makalimot si Jongin dahil sobrang lasing nito.

Pero paano kung alala talaga ni Jongin pero gusto niya lang i-disregard?

Ayaw mag-assume ni Kyungsoo, pero…?

_ Hindi _ , hindi naman ganun ang kaibigan niya…  _ diba? _

Nawalan na si Kyungsoo ng gana sa pagbabalot ng shanghai na may cheese. 

“Soo, ipi-prito na ba?” Biglang dating ni Jongin sa kusina nito, excited na sa shanghai. Kinagabihan ito, at nasa condo na naman sila ni Jongin. Nag-request ito sa kaibigan kasi nag-crave daw talaga siya dito.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito pinahalata, “W-Wait, may dalawa pang wrapper.”

“Iprito ko na yung iba,”  _ suggestion _ ni Jongin pero ginawa niya din naman agad bago pa makasagot si Kyungsoo. Pinanuod naman siya ni Kyungsoo na magluto. Unconsciously napangiti siya. 

_ Hay _ , buti na lang gusto niya ang mga luto nito. 

Naiprito na nila lahat at nag-tabi siya ng ilan nang biglang magtanong si Jongin habang nanguya. Ang init-init pa, nilantakan agad...

“ _ Ihuhuwi mo bha yhan _ ?” Pilit nitong tanong habang napapaso ang dila sa shanghai.

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo, “Hindi. Ibibigay ko ito kay Chanyeol at Jongdae.”

“Chanyeol?”

Buti may extrang mga disposable container si Jongin. Naglagay siya ng tig-sampu kada container. “Dito din siya sa building na ito, diba?” Sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo, nakatuon ang atensyon sa mga shanghai. Siguro naman may ketchup si Jongdae, o lagyan niya din? Baka ayaw niya ng ketchup—

“Bakit mo bibigyan si Chanyeol?” 

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa tono ni Jongin.  _ Daming-dami na ng kanya, ayaw pa mamigay? _ “Tinulungan niya po ako kagabi magbuhat sa inyo papunta dito,  _ kamahalan _ ,” sabay irap nito.

“Oh, bakit may shanghai?”

Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Kyungsoo kahit hindi makati, “Ipag-prito na lang kita ulit bukas, okay? Idaan ko lang ito kina Jongdae at Chanyeol—”

“Mamaya na, sasamahan na kita. Kumain muna tayo.”

“Baka maging soggy—”

“Makakapag-intay sila,” hawak na si Jongin si Kyungsoo sa braso at pinaupo sa tabi nito. Pinaghain niya rin si Kyungsoo ng kanin. 

Sana hindi halata na nag-iinit ang mukha nito.

Bumalik na si Jongin sa pagkain nang walang imik.

Nawala din naman sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang pag-aalala sa nangyari nung gabing yun pero nagbalik ang lahat nang isang buong araw walang paramdam si Jongin, mula pa kagabi. Wala namang kaso sa kanya, given naman na busy college students sila, pero nalungkot siya kahit wala naman siyang  _ karapatan _ . 

Nakahiga lang siya sa kama niya, scroll lang nang scroll sa Instagram nang mapatigil siya sa isang post kung saan nakatag ang kaibigan.

**_jenkim__ ** _ best birthday ever _ 😘 __

Si Jennie Kim ay naka-pout sa camera habang si Jongin naman ay naka-wink. Marami pa namang ibang mga pictures na may iba rin siyang kasama, although yung sa kanila ni Jongin ang una. Mukhang nasa party sila.

Sikat si Jennie sa university nila dahil isa itong model. Nabalitaan nga niyang birthday nito kahapon sa Twitter. May party pala siya pero syempre hindi naman siya invited kasi hindi naman sila friends; ni-hindi nga ata alam nung isa ang existence niya. Nabanggit ni Jongin dati na magka-klase sila ni Jennie sa isang subject pero hindi niya alam na close pala sila.

Kaya siguro di nakasagot ang kaibigan kagabi nung nag-aya siya mag-dinner.

Napangiti na lang nang mapait si Kyungsoo at in-exit ang app.

“Kumain ka na?”

Halos mapatalon si Kyungsoo sa gulat sa tanong ng roommate nito. Nakita niya itong busy sa laptop niya at hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo kung siya ba talaga ang tinatanong nito; baka kasi may kausap ito sa phone or kung ano… Ang hirap din kasi tansyahin ni Sehun dahil lagi itong pokerface at tahimik lang kaya minsan sa totoo lang ay ilang din siya sa isa. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Sehun sa kawalan ng sagot kaya’t umimik din siya agad, “A-Ah, hindi pa. Pero wala akong gana...”

“I ordered pizza and I’m sure sobra-sobra sakin ‘yon,” Sehun says as he goes back typing codes sa laptop nito na hindi naman magets ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot nang umimik ulit si Sehun. “I hope you don’t mind pineapples on pizza,” sabay ngiti.

Ilang beses na ba nagulat si Kyungsoo ngayon? Pero he just finds himself smiling back. 

Kyungsoo never brought up what he saw on Instagram. Jongin has other circles of friends at of course, hindi naman nito kailangan mag-report kay Kyungsoo lagi.

Pero having that mindset doesn’t mean na immune na siya sa speculations at assumptions.

Kyungsoo is in the hallway, walking towards Jongin’s unit, when he sees her getting out of his place.

Jennie didn’t get to see Kyungsoo kasi he quickly hid sa kanto papuntang fire exit but he peeks to see kung ano ang nangyayari. Napuno ang isip niya ng tanong kung bakit nadoon si Jennie.  _ Anong ginagawa niya sa condo ni Jongin?  _

Si Jongin pa mismo nagpapunta sa kanya dito ang thank God he has time kasi next week pa ang hell week nila—kaya anong ginagawa ni Jennie doon?

They're in his doorway and she’s saying something to Jongin, hindi niya maintindihan kasi malayo, pero he clearly saw how she suddenly tiptoed and pecked on his lips. Muntikan na mabitawan ni Kyungso ang dalang pagkain from his class. Napatago siya sa nakita dahil pakiramdan niya meron siyang nakita na hindi dapat—na para bang nanghimasok siya. Hindi niya alam ang sunod na gagawin sa totoo lang; overwhelmed siya sa nakita. Sapo na niya ang dibdib niya at dali-dali na lang bumaba sa fire exit instead of using the elevator. 

Hindi na mahalaga pa kung alala nga ni Jongin yung pag-amin niya at nagkukunwari lang itong nakalimot or limot talaga nito, dahil sa nakita naman niya kanina ay mukhang walang interes si Jongin ibalik sa kanya ang nararamdaman niya.

Napakunot ang noo ni Jongin sa nabasang text.

_ From: soo :) _

_ Sorry, jongin, may gagawin ako mamaya. Next time na lang _

Kung about naman sa pagluluto, bakit hindi na lang sa condo niya?

_ To: soo :) _

_ Are u going to cook? Bakit di na lang sa place ko? _

Jongin sent that message after lunch pero gabi na, wala paring reply si Kyungsoo. 

Inaya niya itong sumabay sa dinner pero tumanggi  _ na naman _ si Kyungsoo. Actually, ayaw mag-assume ni Jongin pero parang lagi natanggi si Kyungsoo sa kanya recently…

Kyungsoo said hell week nila and maraming requirements ang kailangan ipasa but that was  _ last week _ , hell week parin ba ngayon? _ Two weeks ba ang itinatagal ng hell week? _

Jongin wants to laugh at his ridiculous pun he made internally pero he has energy to do so for he feels down. Sana hindi na busy si Kyungsoo kinabukasan.

Apparently, Kyungsoo is still busy the next day.

Naglalakad si Jongin kasama ni Baekhyun noong nakita siya nito sa may study area habang kaharap ang laptop nito. Siguro nage-edit na naman ng resume. Nilapitan niya ito nang walang pasabi sa kasama at syempre napasunod na lang din si Baekhyun.

“Soo.”

Mukhang gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo nang makita ito na nakatayo sa tabi ng occupied table niya. “J-Jongin,” at isinara ang laptop na wari’y ayaw ipakita dun sa isa kung ano ba ang ginagawa nya. Kung napansin man ni Jongin ang kanyang ginawa ay hindi ito nag-kumento.

“Busy ka ba mamaya?” Tanong ni Jongin, nakatuon na sa table.

Bago pa man din makasagot si Kyungsoo, bigla namang lingkis ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Jongin na ikinataka naman ni Jongin kasi ang init-init, _ bakit ba nadikit itong si Baekhyun? _

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” bati ni Baekhyun sa isa.

Iniwas na lang ni Kyungsoo ang tingin at hindi ito pinansin, “Oo, magrereview pa ako.”

“Kain naman tayo?” 

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo sa tono ni Jongin. Pero kasi… busy talaga siya mamaya kasi yung in-order niyang induction cooker ay ready na daw at may meetup siya sa seller mamaya. Ayaw naman sabihin ni Kyungsoo na may induction cooker na siay at sa room na nila siay magluluto kasi kahit anong gawin niya, feeling niya ay mali? Para bang mali na hindi na siya sa condo ni Jongin magluluto. Pero syempre,  _ feelings  _ niya lang yun at hindi naman talaga yun ang kaso.

“Sorry talaga, Jongin.. may gagawin pa ako tapos malapit na rin ang next class ko,” ani Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang gamit, handa nang umalis. 

Hindi na umimik si Jongin at pinanuod lang ang kaibigan na tumayo at dalhin ang mga gamit nito paalis. 

Ni hindi siya nito binigyan ng isa pang tingin bago tuluyang lumayo.

“LQ ba kayo?” Basag ni Baekhyun sa katahimikan, hindi na naka-lingkis sa braso nung isa.

“Pinagsasasabi mo,” sagot ni Jongin, medyo irita. Tumuloy na siya sa paglakad at natatawa naman si Baekhyun sa likod nito kasi  _ hays,  _ ang hirap kapag parehas tanga at manhid.

Maganda ang nabili ni Kyungsoo na induction cooker.

Noong una ay hesitant siya bumili kahit na binigyan na siya ng kuya Minseok niya ng pera dahil baka kasi bawal sa rooms magluto—pero nalaman din niya na pwede naman—kaso hindi kasi sya sure kung okay kay Sehun na magluto siya kasi baka magngamoy sa bed sheet niya ang pagkain pero ang sagot ng roommate sa kanya ay ngiti sabay sabing  _ Of course, it’s alright. I was actually waiting for you na magdala ng pagkain dito. _

Tuwa din naman si Kyungsoo nang magustuhan ng roommate ang unang luto niya sa room nila.

Pero di parin maiwasan isipin ni Kyungsoo na  _ si Jongin kaya? Kumain na? _

Napangiti na lang siya nang mapait dahil sigurado naman siyang kumain na yun, baka nga may iba pang nagpapakain dun.

Halos isang buwan na ang nakalipas simula nang umunti ang oras ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin.

Nasa isip ni Jongin ay hindi siguro napansin ng kaibigan dahil sobrang busy nga nito pero si Jongin kasi kahit naman busy din sa ibang tasks nila ay hindi naman nawawala sa isip niya si Kyungsoo…  _ hindi ba ganun si Kyungsoo? _

Siguro nga hindi, dahil pagkarating niya sa room ni Kyungsoo sa dorm nito ay mukhang wala naman itong balak sagutin ang mga tawag niya dahil busy ito sa  _ ibang bagay _ . 

Limot ni Jongin ang pangalan ng nagbukas ng pinto pero sigurado siyang ito ang roommate ni Kyungsoo kasi kung hindi ay bakit ito topless, diba?

“Yes?” Tanong ni Sehun sa bisita, konting awang lang ng pinto ang ginawa kaya’t hindi kita ni Jongin ang ibang bahagi ng kwarto.

“Nadiyan ba si Kyungsoo?” 

“Why? Who are you?” Tanong ni Sehun pabalik at hindi nagustuhan ni Jongin ang tono ng isa. Natawa na lang si Jongin sa tanong pero halatang sarcastic ito, “Kyungsoo’s bestfriend.”

Sehun mouths an ‘O’, and looks behind him bago ibalik kay Jongin ang tingin. Super pokerface nito at medyo naiirita si Jongin sa hindi malamang dahilan.

“Naliligo pa si Kyungsoo e.”

_ Huh? _ Di naman late maligo si Kyungsoo ah? Mas gusto nito maligo kapag umaga, kahit walang pasok. Kaya siguro hindi nito masagot ang tawag kanina—

“We made a  _ mess _ din kasi,” sabi ni Sehun kahit hindi naman nagtatanong si Jongin at syempre, hindi napigilan nung isa na itaas ang kilay nito. Ayaw mag-speculate ni Jongin pero,  _ tangina _ , anong pinapalabas nitong isang ito?

“Talaga?” Hindi maiwasan ni Jongin maging sarcastic at alam niyang nakuha ito nang kaharap dahil sa nakakagagong ngiti na meron ito ngayon.

“Sehun? Sino yan?”

Nabasag ang titigan ng dalawa dahil sa boses mula sa loob. Di alam ni Jongin pero napipikon siya dahil ang domestic ng dating ng dalawa.

“Ah, your bestfriend daw,” Sehun said nonchalantly at umalis na sa may doorframe para bigyan ng daan si Kyungsoo. 

Lahat ng irita ni Jongin ay nawala pagkakita sa bestfriend nitong miss na miss na niya na basa pa ang buhok at nakasabit nag towel sa balikat.

“J-Jongin,” bati ni Kyungsoo ang sinara ang pinto para bigyan sila ng privacy sa labas, “Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

Jongin chuckles humorlessly; hindi naman sila nagtatanungan dati kung ano dahilan bakit kailangan nila magkita?

“Gusto lang kita makita,” diretsong sagot ni Jongin.

Pilit na pilit si Kyungsoo gawing normal lang ang lahat at hindi magpakita ng kung anong emosyon dahil ayaw niyang mag-assume. Hindi ito sumagot kaya’t umimik ulit si Jongin, “Bakit di ka nasagot sa mga tawag ko?”

Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo hanggang sa marealize niyang naka-silent nga pala ang phone niya dahil busy siya sa pagluluto kanina. “May ginagawa kasi ako kanina—”

“Ganun ka ka-busy? Diyan sa kwarto niyo?”

Tama ba siya ng rinig? Inaakusahan ba siya ni Jongin ng kung ano?

Ayaw niya sabihin sa kaibigan na sa kwarto na nila siya nagluluto dahil ayaw niya itong magtampo pero grabe naman ang utak ni Jongin; pinag-iisipan ba nito silang dalawa ni Sehun nang masama? Na-offend si Kyungsoo pero sa totoo lang ay ano ba kay Jongin kung totoo nga? Ano naman?  _ Ano ba sila? _

Hindi kailangan ni Kyungsoo i-defend na busy siya magluto, na natapunan ng sabaw yung tshirt ni Sehun at well as yung kanya, at hindi niya kailangan itanggi ang nasa isip ni Jongin dahil ano naman? Nanghihimasok ba siya sa relasyon ni Jongin? Ni minsan hindi siya nangtanong at nakisawsaw, kaya naman he found himself answering:

“Oo.”

Jongin stares back sa kaibigan.  _ Tangina _ . He unconsciously clenches and unclenches his jaw sa narinig at pinilit tumawa but ends up scoffing. “Ganun ba,” sabi ni Jongin.

Now Kyungsoo feels bad at gusto na sana bawiin ang sinabi nang may iabot si Jongin dito ang isang plastic bag na hindi niya napansin kanina pa.

“Nag-alala kasi ako sayo; akala ko kung napano ka na,” Jongin says, “Pero okay ka naman, fortunately.”

Kyungsoo recognizes it as take-out mula sa favorite nilang lugawan ni Jongin at bago pa man makapag-pasalamat ay tumalikod na ito upang maglakad palayo.

_ Shit _ , Kyungsoo’s mind short circuits at dali-daling ipinasok ang lugaw at bumalik upang habulin si Jongin palabas.

“Jongin!” Tawag nito sa lalaki ngunit tuloy parin ang lakad nito sa sidewalk. Nasa labas na sila at walang pake si Kyungsoo kung may makakilala sa kanilang dalawa habang dala parin niya ang towel niyang basa at naka shorts lang ito at big shirt. 

Mas mahaba ang mga biyas ni Jongin kaya mas malayo ang narating nito kaya naman dali-dali si Kyungsoo sa pag-habol sa isa na nasa kabilang kanto na. 

“Jongin!”

Sobrang careless, at namalayan na lang ni Kyungsoo na may papalapit na sasakyan habang natawid siya dahil sa malakas nitong busina.

Tumigil ang lahat.

May narinig si Jongin na sigawan mula sa likudan niya kaya’t napalingon siya.

At halos mamutla siya sa nakita.

Walang isip-isip ay tumakbo si Jongin at niyakap ang kaibigan na nabigla sa mga pangyayari. Nakaupo ito sa kalsada, mukhang takot sa muntikan nang mangyari sa kanya. Gusto maiyak ni Jongin sa pasasalamat na muntikan lang ang lahat.

“K-Kyungsoo, ayos ka lang ba?  _ Shit _ ,” Jongin says as he calms the other one down. Nanginginig si Kyungsoo, ni hindi magawang tumango dahil sa bilis ng mga nangyari. Jongin apologizes sa galit na driver ng kotse, condemning Kyungsoo’s act na bigla-bigla na lang tatakbo patawid—buti na lang ay malakas ang preno nito.

Inalalayan ni Jongin ang kaibigan sa malapit na upuan doon sa isang cafe sa kanto at buti mabait ang may-ari, binigyan pa sila ng tubig dahil kita niya ang nangyari. Tulala parin si Kyungsoo, at kahit si Jongin ay overwhelmed parin. Ipinatong niya ang marumi na ngayong towel sa likod ng upuan at pilit na pinapa-kalma si Kyungsoo, minamasahe niya ang kamay nito na nanginginig parin.

Sinisisi niya ang sarili dahil nagmatigas pa siya at hindi na lang nilingon si Kyungsoo agad.

“I’m sorry, Soo…”

Siguro narinig ni Kyungsoo ang nginig sa boses ni Jongin kaya nabalik ito sa sarili niya, napatingin kay Jongin habang mamamasa-masa na rin ngayon ang mga mata.

Isang mahigpit na yakap lang ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo, walang imik ngunit may hibi.

Ibinalik ito ni Jongin, walang pake kung maraming nakakakita sa kanila dahil hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung tuluyan talagang nasaktan si Kyungsoo.

Noon lang siya nakaramdam ng ganong klase ng takot.

Tumuloy na sila sa condo ni Jongin at ipinaghanda ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng makakain dahil almost 8pm na; marunong din naman siya magluto, hindi nga lang kasing galing ni Kyungsoo.

Inilapag ni Kyungsoo ang bowl ng crab and corn sa harap ni Kyungsoo ngunit tulala parin ito.

“Kyungsoo… kain na,” pilit ni Jongin.

Tahimik parin si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi na dahil sa aksidente. Naroon parin ang tension—hindi niya alam kung siya lang ang nakakaramdam—ngunit hindi na niya mapigilan ang sarili.

“Jongin, galit ka ba sakin?”

Nagtataka si Jongin sa tanong ng kaibigan. “Anong sinasabi mo?”

“Bakit,” lumunok muna si Kyungsoo, “Bakit di mo ako maintay kanina? Rinig mo naman ako, diba?”

Napabuntong hininga si Jongin. “Hindi.”

“Hindi mo ako rinig?—”

“ Hindi ako  _ galit _ ,” diin ni Jongin. Napatungo naman si Kyungsoo. Kung ganun… “ _ Bakit? _ ”

Halos hindi marinig ni Jongin ang tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hina nito. “Bakit ano?”

Naiirita na si Kyungsoo. “Bakit ganun ang reaksyon mo kanina sa dorm?”

Jongin runs his hand sa mukha niya dahil sa frustration, “Bakit ba natin ito pinag-uusapan? Please, Kyungsoo, kumain ka na muna—”

“Wala ka ba talagang maalala noong nalasing ka sa birthday party ni Jongdae?”

Ilang beses na ba siyang napabuntong hininga? “Ano ba nangyari noon Kyungsoo at  _ ang kulit mo? _ ”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth but decides against it kasi nga, bakit nga naman ang kulit niya. He resorts to chuckling bitterly, iniiwasan ang tingin ni Jongin, sabay tayo, “W-Wala. And sorry sa abala, Jongin. Late na at kailangan ko na bumalik—”

“Tangina naman, Kyungsoo. Alam ‘kong 12am pa ang curfew sa dorm niyo.”

Nagulat sila pareho sa sinabi ni Jongin at yun ang trigger upang tuluyang maiyak si Kyungsoo. 

Kasalanan na naman ni Jongin. Napasapo si Jongin sa ulo niya sa sobrang irita sa sarili, kay Kyungsoo, at sa lahat na. 

Naiirita siya kay Kyungsoo ngunit pumunta parin siya sa kabilang part ng table upang yakapin ang isa. “Sorry,” ani Jongin.

Ilang beses na bang umiyak si Kyungsoo ngayong araw?

“Ano ba ang nangyari noong lasing ako?”

Hindi nasagot si Kyungsoo, puro lamang hibi, kaya’t siya na lang ang umimik habang hinahaplos ang isa sa kanyang bisig. “Inis na inis ako, Kyungsoo. Hindi ako galit, pero inis, oo.”

“Pansin ko na iniiwasan mo ako at parang ayaw mo makipag-usap sakin… bakit? Kyungsoo, alam mo, isip na isip ako. Tangina, puro ikaw ang nasa isip ko,” Tuloy ni Jongin dahil hindi parin nasagot si Kyungsoo.

“Tapos dahil nag-aalala na nga ako kung bakit kaya pinuntahan na kita… pero parang ako lang naman sa ating dalawa ang apektado.”

Dito naramdaman ni Jongin na itulak siya ni Kyungsoo nang marahan upang tingnan ito sa mukha at sumagot, hindi na naiyak ngunit mapula parin , “Hindi yan totoo.”

“Talaga?” Gusto matawa ni Jongin kasi  _ parang hindi naman.  _ “Bakit hindi ka na napunta dito para magluto?—”

“Baka kasi… baka may magalit.”

_ Ha? _ “Sinong magagalit?”

Nag-iwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo ngunit mas mabilis ang mga kamay ni Jongin upang iharap si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Sino ang magagalit?”

Nakapikit si Kyungsoo, nahihiya. Ayaw talaga niyang sumagot pero mapilit si Jongin. “Si Jennie…”

“Si Jennie?” Napabitaw si Jongin sa mukha niya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at naguluhan nang biglang tumawa si Jongin. 

“Bakit magagalit si Jennie?”

Gusto na lang umalis ni Kyungsoo dahil natawa lang naman si Jongin ngunit pinigilan siya ng isa. “Kyungsoo, bakit mo naisip na magagalit si Jennie?” Seryosong tanong nito.

Ngayon niya lang nakita na ganito si Kyungsoo at hindi niya mapigilan matuwa na dahil ito sa kanya.

“Hindi mo ba siya girlfriend?”

Pinipigilan ni Jongin ang ngumiti, “Hindi.”

Kita niya kung paano naguluhan si Kyungsoo. “So ano mo siya?  _ Fubu? _ ”

Nagulat naman si Jongin, “Anong sinasabi mo?”

“Nakita ko dati si Jennie na galing dito tapos…”

Naalala yun ni Jongin. Nakasama na niya si Jennie dati sa isang group work sa isang subject at doon sila nagkakilala. Nagulat na lang siya nung araw na yun ilang araw after ng birthday party nito na biglang dumating si Jennie dahil may ibibigay daw siya and si Jongin na mabait naman ay pumayag at nagulat na lang sya nang bigla itong maghubad nang pang-itaas. Dali-dali siyang pinigilan ni Jongin at sinabi na hindi siya interesado, at nakinig naman si Jennie. Though hinalikan siya nito bigla pagkalabas, wala lang ito sa binata. Halik lang yun—

“Paano mo kami nakita?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Nasa hallway nung lumabas si Jennie…”

“Bakit hindi ko alam? Bakit di ka dumiretso dito?”

“Kasi feeling ko private time ninyo e…”

Sigurado si Jongin na nakita niya yung halik. “We are just friends, akala ni Jennie I’m interested pero I declined—”

“You turned Jennie down?” Gulat ni Kyungsoo.

Bakit?  _ Ano naman? _ “So?”

“That’s Jennie!” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“Bakit? Type mo ba siya?” Tanong pabalik ni Jongin.

“You know my type,” bulong ni Kyungsoo.

Tumitig lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo… at ngumiti.

Kanina ay puno sila ng inis at tension, pero ngayon? Kapag talaga tungkol kay Kyungsoo, ang dali lang para kay Jongin.

And just staring at him made him remember that night; how Kyungsoo stares back at him pagkatapos nitong sabihing  _ kasi _ —

“Mahal kita…”

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam ang dapat maramdaman habang pinapanuod si Jongin na para bang ngayon lang naintindihan ang lahat.

“Soo,” sabi ni Jongin habang habang si Kyungsoo sa magkabilang braso, “Mahal mo ako?”

Hindi agad makasagot si Kyungsoo at lalong nahirapan siya umimik nang makitang nangilid na ang luha sa mga mata ni Jongin.  _ Bakit ito naiyak _ —

“P-Please, sumagot ka—”

Hanggang tango lang ang kayang ibigay ni Kyungsoo. Tumungo naman si Jongin, napabuntong hininga, sabay harap sa kanya nang may ngiti sa mukha.

“Tangina… mahal din kita…”

Napansin ni Sehun na may dala na naman si Kyungsoo na ingredients na pinamili. Although he noticed the other never cooked in their room again, he never asked Kyungsoo why. Gets naman niya ang nangyari at nakikita rin naman niya sila Jongin at Kyungsoo sa university dati pa though ngayon ay  _ parang may iba _ —like they’re more glued to each other.

Tanga lang ang hindi makakakuha sa sitwasyon.

“Bring some to me, okay?” Sabi ni Sehun kahit hindi man lang itinataas ang tingin mula sa Visual Studio Code. Narinig naman niya ang tawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay,” sagot nito at nagpaalam na baka hindi siya doon matulog later.

Tumigil lang sa pagt-type si Sehun nang makalabas na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo.

_ Jongin’s one lucky bastard _ , nasa isip niya.

Ngayon kapag nagluluto si Kyungsoo ay lagi nang may kasamang yakap mula sa likod at pisil sa pwet. Every time rin na magugustuhan ni Jongin ang luto nito—which is lagi—ay may kiss pa na kasama.

Pero hindi man lang makapisil si Jongin ng isang pwet dahil naroon si Baekhyun na tinuturuan ni Kyungsoo magluto ng lugaw dahil may sakit daw si Chanyeol.

Jongin wouldn’t have imagined this scene months ago.

The thing is, noong naging sila ni Kyungsoo, Baekhyun plunged himself into Kyungsoo when Jongin introduced his friends to him. They instantly became friends lalo na nung narealize ni Kyungsoo na he was just teasing him whenever he clings sa mga braso ni Jongin. Jongin, in his case, wasn’t even aware.

Also, Baekhyunn pointed out na he’s dating Chanyeol.

Jongin leans on his quartz counter, having fun by just watching Kyungsoo teach Baekhyun. His heart is so full tuwing kasama niya si Kyungsoo at  _ thank God _ talaga na mutual ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t isa gayong siya itong ilang taon na din nagtatago ng pagtingin kay Kyungsoo.

Noong nalaman ng marami na official na sila ni Kyungsoo is maunti lang ang nagulat kasi  _ Ha? Akala ko sila talaga… _

Natuwa naman si Jongin dun ngunit mas natuwa siya ngayon pinapatikim siya ni Kyungsoo ng luto nilang lugaw, sinusubo kay Jongin ang bagong ihip na kutsara. 

“Masarap?” Expectant na tanong ni Kyungsoo at si Jongin naman syempre, two thumbs up ang laging bigay.

Ang sarap maging boyfriend ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang beses din siyang sinubuan ni Kyungsoo pero mamaya, siya naman ang magsusubo rito.

  
  
  
  



End file.
